Island of the Fox
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Ahri wants to win a trip to a certain hot springs. But in order to win, she must win a certain competition. A competition of strength. Will Ahri come out on top? Will Ahri be able to win that prize? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ :D

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri x Talon

Island of the Fox

**..****ღ****..**

Ahri sits alone at the counter of the bar, her fingertips barely clutching the top of the clear, liquid-filled glass. She takes a swig of the amber- colored drink, feeling the fiery scotch make its way down her throat. A stray ice cube slips itself between her lips and she runs her tongue all along the cool surface before she bites it, enjoying the loud crunch. She can feel the lecherous faces the male summoners are shooting her and she ignores them, like she always does. Absentmindedly, Ahri plays with her ball of essence, bouncing it between her nine soft, white tails, as she always does when she gets bored. Quickly, she drains her cup of its last remaining drops of content. The remaining ice cubes clink against her glass as she shoves her chair back. Her blithe feet hit the floor quickly.

The ears on the top of her head twitch as she spots a colorful advertisement poster posted on the wall, adorned by lights. Curiosity sparks, and she makes her way to the flimsy piece of paper, that seems hastily pasted to the wall. She purses her lips together, and she twirls a stand of her jet-black hair as she quietly muses over the words printed on the advertisement. _Challenge the contest! _It reads. _Winner is sent on exotic trip to Ionian hot springs! _Now, Ahri always wanted to go to Ionia. Plus, she hears from Leona that good things happen there. Pleasurable things. _Visit Room 103 for more details._

Memorizing the room number, she turns towards the hallway of the Summoner's Lounge. _Room 130. _She thinks to herself as she steps down the corridor, her feet making no sound on the plus carpet, which sinks with every step she takes on to it. Rather quickly, she reaches her destination. The door to Room 103 is tall, and grand. It is immediately obvious that this room is one of importance. She places a hand on the gold-colored metal door. It's cold to the touch. Ahri pushes it lightly and it slides open, making a _pshh_ sort of sound, similar to one one would find in an old timey sci-fi movie. She steps in. She exhales a breath she doesn't even know she's holding in as she takes in her surroundings. Bright lights hang overhead. A foreign smell enters her nose. It's familiar to her, but she finds that she just can't put a name to the flavor. She does know that it's usually reserved for the higher-ranked summoners.

The room is startlingly gold and empty, save for a small brown desk that sits in the middle of the lavishly large room. A woman sits behind the counter, shuffling and moving paper around. She doesn't even look up when Ahri approaches the desk. "Hello." Ahri says in her sultry voice, the words rolling off her tongue like well-versed play lines. But still, the woman does not look up. "Hello?" The fox tries again. But now, the irritation is creeping into her voice. Ahri hates being ignored. Nope. The woman continues to refuse to respond. "Excuse me!" Ahri slams a hand onto the desk, her face contorted into one of fury.

"Yes? There is no need to be rude, you know." The woman finally speaks, with a clipped tone.

"No need?" Ahri bites her lip to keep from making a snarky comment. She runs a hand through her hair, ruffling it a little, giving it a I-just-had-sex look to it. Her big, black orbs lock onto the woman's odd baby blues. "Whatever. Anyways," She pauses, "I'm here for the contest." She points to one of the fliers that sit on the coffee-colored desk. Her face has returned to its normal look: one of seduction and fox-like beauty. The woman nods and hands over a yellow sheet attached to a clipboard, and a sharp black pen. She gestures for Ahri to sit down, and fill it out. The fox looks around to find that there is a chair in the room. She sits, and scans the questions. They are mostly simple ones, questions about factual information. She fills those out with ease. And soon, Ahri reaches the last question. Her lips purse again, and the pen unconsciously is slipped into her mouth. She chews on it, a horrible habit that she has never bothered to break. _Why do you want to enter this contest?_ To be completely honest, she really doesn't know why. And that gets her thinking. What is she doing in the League anyways? There is nothing for her here. She has no friends, for all the men want to sleep with her, and the women hate her for that. Ahri sighs audibly. She writes her answer truthfully, on the dotted line. _I don't know. _She writes her name down on the dotted line. She hopes it'll be enough.

Questions continue to consume her as she hands in the clipboard to the quiet woman, who accepts it with a quiet thank you. Ahri returns to the old chair, as she begins to wait. She forgets to ask what the contest is about. The information sheet gives no clues. A few minutes creep by before the woman speaks. "Ahri?" She calls. Ahri stands up. "Please follow me. BY the way, you may call me Summoner. Or Eliana. Whichever you prefer." Eliana continues to walk towards the northern wall of the room. Or so it seemed. They reach the gold-painted wall, decorated heavily with tapestry and jewels of some sort. Eliana pushes aside the cloth and that reveals a small, barely noticeable red button. Reaching out, she presses it with one, nicely manicured finger. There is another loud fissing sound before a hidden door reveals itself. The two step inside. This door leads to a long, hollow corridor. At the end, Ahri can just barely make out another door. Where is she going? What _has _she gotten herself into? New questions bombard her. The hallway is making her slightly claustrophobic, but Eliana seems to have no problems with it. Ahri's hands entwine themselves with each other. Her mouth twists into an unconscious frown. After what seems like an eternity, they reach the end. There is no pushing of the button this time as they approach the silver, metallic door. It slides open by itself. They step in. Ahri's jaw drops.

They're standing in the middle of a fighting arena!

Everywhere, scattered about, are champions. Cloaked figures stand beside them, giving them a check-up of some sorts. It looks like seats are being set up. Ahri turns to Eliana. "Is this a fighting contest?" She asks the question that has been pressing on her mind for a while. Nervously, she looks around at all the _men _she realized she recognized. Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Garen… and more. Her lip quivers. How is she supposed to face all of them?! Eliana nods, not giving Ahri much comfort at all. She pats Ahri's shoulder and murmurs words of encouragement into her eat. She gives her a little push towards the center of the arena. Ahri steps into the wide, painted circle on the floor. She looks around, not sure of what to do. Somebody stumbles up to her.

"Hello." He mutters quietly. The arena is so loud, Ahri can barely hear him. She leans towards him, smelling in his scent.

"Pardon?"

"You're the newest addition to the contestants right?" She nods. "I have to give you an exam…" The male summoner gestures to a nearby chair. She follows him, hoping to get more information about this event from him. He seems willing to talk. She smiles at him. Smiling always works for her. "My name is Emil." He says, a small hint of a grin growing on his face. Emil takes a red form-of-sorts from his pocket and he clips it to a clipboard, which is sitting on a small corner-table. He removes his hood, revealing his light blonde hair, similar to Ezreal's full crop. Ahri waits patiently as he fills out the necessary info. She thinks he looks rather cute. "Now, Ahri, I'm going to give you a full body check-up…" She nods. Emil places the board on his chair and stands up, moving behind the girl. He puts his hands on her legs.

"Is this… orthodox?" She asks.

"Of course not…" He answers with a mischievous grin. His warm hands move up and down her smooth, hairless legs, checking for "abnormalities". Emil touches the inside of her thigh. Ahri shivers. He moves higher. She strains her jaw to keep from moaning out loud. He moves away. His hands find themselves on her stomach. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. You seem to have a bit of a 'sexual' problem… But that's easily fixed. " He takes her hand and pulls her into a room.

He shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Nah, it's not this short. Don't worry. It just keeps getting better and better...


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason , I really can't write smut these days. Forgive me. This is horrible D:

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Island of the Fox

**..****ღ****..**

The room is brightly lit. A silver light swings overhead silently. There are many counters and tables. It looks like a nurse's office of some sort. Ahri spies a bed and she sits down nervously, biting her lip. She is trying to remain abstinent but… Oh, Emil is just so incredibly attractive! Emil moves closer to her after he locks the door securely. "We don't have much time…" He whispers into her ear, making her giggle, as his warm breath tickles her earlobe. She nods. "But I'll make you enjoy every moment of it." With that said, he moves away from her, trying to decide which piece of clothing he wants to remove first. He picks her chest. A typical male choice.

Emil's hands reach towards her top. Ahri's own hands are pressed against the soft, freshly laundered sheets of the clean, white bed. Her tails are splayed out behind her. There is a seductive look in her eyes, one that screams _take me, take me now!_ And that is exactly what Emil plans to do. He grabs the thin fabric of her top and she stares into his face. There is just something about this summoner that is different from the others. She can sense a difference in his soul. A thought strikes her. _No really… What am I doing? _A flash of clarity.

She can feel her carnal instincts awakening and she's scared. She wants him… but she's worked so hard to get where she is now, an elegant woman of standards. She knows she shouldn't just throw that away. But… he just feels so good! Her shirt is peeled off her, and he can smell her sweet scent. It intoxicates him. He just wants to feel her soft skin pressed against his lips. Emil feels a hunger for her…

But he can feel her hesitate.

"Is something…" He pauses for a moment as he gently cups one of her breasts in his hand. "Wrong?" He mutters as he squeezes, coaxing a small, unwilling moan from her lips. He can almost see the gears turning in her head as she contemplates the pros and cons of sleeping with him. She hasn't had sex in a couple of months, and she knows she loves it. It's just the fact that everyone calls her a slut, so she tries to remain abstinent. But this…

Emil presses an eager finger on her thigh, not waiting for her answer. She's wet; completely and utterly turned on by the gorgeous man in front of her with the beautifully toned abs. His hand is warm. Emil doesn't even bother to take her black panties off. He pushes the crotch area to the side, revealing her pleasantly pink, meticulously-shaven lady parts. His mouth waters as he imagines what she will taste like, but he holds back from licking her. Ahri's hands grip onto the counter, as if for dear life itself. She looks incredibly sexy as she leans against the smooth white piece of furniture.

"Ahh…" She lets out a tiny gasp as Emil traces the lips of her vagina, intent on making the heat last as long as possible. He gently begins to rub her clitoris in a circular motion, as she tries to keep from screaming out loud. She can feel her juices beginning to form. His rock hard penis is incredibly obvious as it sticks out from underneath the black pants he wears underneath his summoner robes.

Now or never. "STOP!" Ahri's voice rings out amidst the moans. Emil stops. He shoots her a quizzical look. She shakes her head in a poor attempt to clear her mind. "I'm…" She murmurs. "I just can't do this!" She says as she pushes him away and clutches her falling clothing. He stands there with a confused look on his face, the smell of her still invading his senses. For some reason, she leaves an empty hole in his heart and he wonders if it is just better that they didn't sleep together after all. It's an odd feeling that leaves him wondering. He writes it off soon enough as just another part of her mysterious charm and he goes to masturbate to calm his aching penis.

Ahri pushes open the door to the small room, a part of her still wanting to be back inside, letting him fill her and please her completely. But she knows that these thoughts are completely immoral. She needs to focus on the battle. The battle comes first. She wants to win that trip to the hot springs!

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Ahri steps out into the battlefield once more, with her clothes properly put on once again. She's ready for whatever competitor they can throw at her, for her confidence is now renewed. _I can be a strong independent woman_, she thinks to herself. Her tails slink behind her as she stalks into the center of the large ring, looking for whoever is in charge. She wants to know what the rules are. But of course, she's going to break some of them.

"You look lost." A stern voice comes from beside Ahri's ear. Ahri whirls around, and sees a woman dressed in a crisp black suit. "Ahri, is it?" The sultry fox nods. "Welcome to the League Battleground. I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you… Amelia. I have a couple questions… Are you in charge here?" Amelia nods. "How does this work?"

"Well, we've got about twenty-six participants today competing in our battle competition. Basically, you will be pitted against each other and the winner of each individual round will climb the ladder to the very top, and the winner of that bracket will win the all-expenses-paid trip to the Ionian Hot Springs! Oh, and you lose a round if you're passed out or unable to stand within ten seconds."

"Can I use any skills I wish?" Ahri's thoughts jump to her charm. That would be extremely overpowered in _any _1v1.

"Yes, you may. Good luck! We start in ten minutes." Amelia points towards a giant projector screen of some sort that is showing the brackets. "This will tell you which room to go, for we will be having battles simultaneously. Looks like…" She looks at the screen. "You're in room twelve. Go!" Ahri thanks her before hurrying off to find room twelve.

Ahri finds herself in another long hallway with doors on the left and doors on the right. There is a big number printed on every door, starting from one and going all the way to thirteen. Room twelve is at the very end, a blue door. Ahri can feel her heart begin to beat faster. She pushes open the door. She steps into bright light.

* * *

I promise the next will be better. And updated sooner. c:


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. This is longer (: Enjoy!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Island of the Fox

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The momentary brightness blinds her for a second, as she is overtaken by the roaring of the crowd that is watching her. She blinks. "And here is the other competitor, Ahri!" A detached voice gives Ahri no time to react before introducing her to the cheering crowd. She takes a few steps away from the door. _Oh Ionia. There are a lot of people! _Out of habit, she raises a hand through her black hair, smoothing it down. "The battle will begin in thirty seconds." Amelia says, from high up on a balcony. Slightly panicked, Ahri looks across the room to find her competitor. Her sharp, charcoal eyes spot a champion, who is standing on the other side. Garen. _This will be an easy battle… _She begin to strategize in her head. "The battle has begun!" Thirty seconds has passed by far too quickly.

Ahri saunters towards the Demacian guard, a seductive look on her face. She can almost feel the heat of the hundreds of eyes on her. There are no minions to hide behind on this battleground, and she's not particularly used to that. She sends out her orb, which just barely misses Garen. _Damn_. Garen smirks. He turns on his sword's special silencing ability and charges towards her with newly increased speed, effectively silencing her with a heavy blow. He begins to spin, dealing an immense amount of damage to the petite fox girl. She hops backwards once the silence is over, using her flash in the process. _This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. _But she knows that Garen, no matter how tough, is still a man. Ahri begins to smile.

"Hey… Gaaaren…" She stretches out his name over several syllables. The smug smile he previously had disappears, to be replaced with a look of confusion. "You know…" She says this quietly, so no one else can hear. "You look really really good in that armor…" He now has adopted an incredibly odd look on his face. _It's working~_ "But I bet you look even better without it…" She blows a kiss. It finds its mark almost immediately. Garen is overtaken by his carnal instincts and a dreamy, love-struck look comes over his eyes as he walks harmlessly towards Ahri. The crowd of spectators are amazed. She giggles cutely before rushing towards Garen with her spirit rush, dealing out _tons of damage_. Tiny fires that spiral around her lock onto him, as she fires the finishing blow: a well-aimed Orb of Deception. Garen falls to the ground, completely knocked out. Ahri smiles innocently as she watches the paramedics take him away. Amelia walks onto the battlefield.

"Congratulations Ahri, you are the victor!" More cheers erupt from the crowd. "You'll be moving on to the next battle. Please, stay here and we will send your competition here." A smile spreads across her lips as she nods and retreats to her space in front of the door. She plays idly with her orb and her tails, running her fingers along the smooth surface of the ball of spiritual energy. She yawns just as the door across the arena opens. A familiar face reveals itself. Her next enemy is Wukong, the Monkey King. _Easy peasy._

The rest of Ahri's battles go basically the same way. She charms them. And then they lose. But now, four hours later, she is at the top of the ladder and the next competitor is bound to be a tough one. She's tired already, but she still has fight left in her. Ahri entertains the crowd as she waits for the competition by dancing a dance she had learned a while ago. The door slides open. A cloaked figure walks in. Ahri recognizes the red and blue coloring almost immediately. This man is part of Noxus' underworld. His name is whispered in fear almost everywhere. And Ahri personally knows how scary he can be. Ah… _Talon._

Ahri has fought against Talon only twice. And she has lost both times. The odds are stacked against her and they both know it. But still, despite knowing this, she puts on a brave face and steps closer to him. He raises his head and his cold, piercing gaze meets hers. Her composure is shattered almost immediately. Ahri stumbles a bit, her face red with embarrassment because she has a great amount of pride and hates being judged by anyone, especially a big crowd. Talon sees her crimson face, and he smirks, a truly menacing look on his face. He can already see her lying on the ground, completely knocked out. Talon does want to go to the hot springs, for he hasn't had a vacation in _forever. _He hates to admit it to himself, but he finds Ahri's elusive charm slightly attractive. _I do wonder what she would look like naked…_

Ahri can tell from Talon's expression that he's either a) imagining her naked or b) imagining her naked _and _having sex with him. "Men." She mutters bitterly underneath her breath. Ahri turns to face him once more, ready to use her orb when she notices that he is already gone from before her eyes. Before she has any time to look around, she feels a silver blade at her throat. It's cold to the touch, and reminds her of death. She can't scream, for she is literally silenced with fear. Her fingers start to tremble as her eyes dart from side to side rapidly. The crowd roars. Silver blades glisten and a millisecond before she can feel them rake across her smooth skin, she sends out a quick charm, hitting him square between the eyes. The blades clatter to the concrete floor, and he harmlessly drops his arms to his side. Ahri sends out her orb, damaging him somewhat. Talon snarls and a blade whizzes across the side of her arm. She feels a flash of pain and then red liquid begins to ooze out of the wound. She clutches it. "Ouch." She mumbles as she stares once more into his eyes. _Strange. _She muses in her mind. _I hit him with charm. Did it not work?_ She decides to try again.

"Talon!" A hoarse voice calls from the audience, distracting Talon as he looks towards the seats for the man who has called his name. It sounds so much like General Du Couteau. Ahri sees her opening and once more, she blows a poisoned kiss, one which hits him in the chest, this time finally rendering him helpless. She begins her combo, starting with the rush again. But, just as Ahri is finishing her third dash, she notices Talon break free from the charm. At this point, she is already close to him and it is too late to back away. She can smell his scent and she finds herself liking it. Talon drops his blade and knocks her upside her head, as she sends out one last orb. Ahri collapses, unconscious. Not a second passes before Talon also falls beside her, completely spent. Amelia walks onto the field and inspects the two contestants.

"Well… It looks like we have a tie!" She puts a well-manicured finger to her cheek and taps it as she thinks. "They shall both be the victors of this contest. Good game, well played. Thank you for watching!" More cheering from the audience follows this announcement. The excitement dies down a little as the summoners get up from their seats and leave. Ahri and Talon are taken away to the infirmary.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Ahri awakes with a start, her eats twitching furiously and her midnight black hair flying wildly around her face. She looks around as she sits up, taking in the white bed, white walls, and medical equipment. Her arm is bandaged carefully. _Ow._ Ahri gingerly touches her head, in the place where Talon had hit her yesterday. _Oh. Talon! The contest! Who won the contest?! _

"You both did." Amelia walks in, and Ahri realizes that she had said the last part out loud. "You'll both be going to the Hot Springs, so congratulations! You'll be riding in a machine that Viktor has generously built for us. I cannot guarantee a smooth ride." She lets out a small laugh. "Rest up! You'll leave tomorrow at six. All your clothes have been brought here." She waves in a friendly manner before leaving. Ahri nods, a slight smile on her face. She falls back onto her pillow and closes her eyes, dreaming of her peaceful homeland of Ionia.

Talon reacts differently when he receives the news. "What do you mean, we _both _won?! I don't want to go anywhere with that… _girl!" _He snarls viciously. Amelia looks unfazed as she continues to explain patiently. He continues to protest. Finally, she throws up her hands in exasperation.

"Do you not want the trip then?" She's rather exhausted from repeating the same thing over and over.

Talon thinks it over and finally concedes the fight. "Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll go…" He mumbles angrily. Amelia looks satisfied as she turns and leaves. "Damn it." He curses as he buries his head into his arms.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The next day. Five forty-five o'clock. Ahri is all packed and ready. She waits at the door of the hospital for her ride to the flying aircraft. Five minutes later, the doors slide open and Talon steps out, dressed in his usual hood and cape. Ahri restrains herself from snorting at how ridiculous he looks, with an awkward white bandage tied around his torso. She knows that she gave him that injury, and she's glad she did. He really is a cocky SOB. "Talon." She states as she turns from him to look at the pristine blue sky once more.

"Ahri." He nods once in her direction. He grips onto his bag carefully, as if he is afraid that she will steal it somehow. Ahri notices, and scoffs quietly. Not a second too soon, a black car-like vehicle pulls up beside the two champions and Amelia steps out. She greets them warmly.

"Hello!" She's all smiles. "Come along, we must get going or they will leave without us! Don't mind the vehicle, it's all made by Viktor so, it's a tad funny-looking and kind of bumpy." A worried look crosses Ahri's face. "Oh, no, it's perfectly safe, don't fret, my dear!" Amelia reassures gently. And then they're off, driving towards the flying aircraft that will take them to Ionia.

About half an hour later, they arrive at a great big empty field. A few feet away, there sits a huge aircraft. _Holy crap. _Ahri is stunned as she looks at the monstrosity before her that does not look safe in the slightest. Slowly, she follows Amelia and Talon up a ramp into the side of the machine. There is no talking at all, and there is no sound, save for the steady clacking of the woman's heels as she walls on the metal ramp. Inside, it's actually quite nice, and quite spacious. There are individual sections, similar to first-class on a plane. Ahri picks a seat on the right side of the aircraft and sits down. The woman informs them that they will be having takeoff in ten minutes. Talon settles down in a seat on the left side, parallel to Ahri's. He closes his eyes, and attempts to drift off, before they leave ground because secretly, he's afraid of flying.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The lights in the aircraft slowly turn on as the night sky gets darker and darker. It's incredibly hot inside, and Talon has already taken off his hood, but he still feels overheated. Oh, Noxus, he knows that he has no other choice but to take off his armor. It goes off, revealing his sculpted upper body. Ahri notices. She looks over subtly, taking in his perfect abs and chiselled arms. _Damn! _Ahri can't help but think. She begins to feel a little tingling down there. Her eyes don't leave his faux-sleeping face. He really is so handsome without that hood covering his face. The tremors grow stronger and she can feel her libido acting up. She realizes that she cannot stay here any longer. Sitting up, Ahri walks to the washroom and she's surprised to find a rather nice place. It's pretty big, complete with a shower and chair.

Little packages sit on the counter beside the wink and she inspects it carefully. She sits down in a nearby chair as she pulls an electric toothbrush out of the black bag. _What is this?_ She wonders. She hasn't seen anything like this before, for it's a "summoner toiletry". Two small buttons are on the toothbrush and she presses it. It begins to hum and Ahri drops it in surprise. "Ah!" She lets out a quiet squeal. The brush, still vibrating, drops into her crotch area. Ahri reaches down to get it, but the second she does, it moves a tiny bit and rubs against her vagina. "Oooh!" The vibrating contraption continues to hum, as she moans quietly. Her legs begin to spread as she moves the toothbrush across her womanhood. An image of Talon enters her mind. He, and his perfect, beautiful body. Liquids begin to seep through the thin fabric of her white panties, making them slightly see-through. She rubs a finger across her vagina, tracing it and gathering some of the liquid on her finger. She brings it to her mouth.

Ahri slips her finger in between her lips, savoring the taste of herself. "Ah!" She says in surprise when she accidentally presses the second button on the toothbrush. It begins to move erratically, the speed increasing crazily. She shuts her eyes as she imagines Talon's fingers at her weak place, touching her, and bringing her to orgasm. Her fingers clutch her left thigh and hold it high as her moans grow louder and louder. The scent of sex fills the air, and she takes it in willingly. Quick flashes of lightning shoot up Ahri's spine, sending shivers through her thin body. Her fingers clamp onto the skin of her thigh, leaving angry red marks almost instantly. She can feel her orgasm rising, and unintelligible sounds come from her moth, sounds that she can't control any longer. The heat inside her is rising, faster and faster. The vibration feels so amazing, and a tiny bit painful, but bearable. She pulls the crotch of her panties aside hurriedly. Her fingers begin to rub her clit so furiously, she can barely breathe for the wave of pleasure threatens to engulf her whole. Ahri's face is contorted into one of the complete and utter bliss.

The volume of her moans rise rapidly, as the thought that someone might hear her slips her mind, completely overtaken by sexual pleasure. Her brain loses the ability to focus on anything else other than the pleasure that she is now feeling. "Haah!" Her high-pitched voice pierces the steady humming of her make-shift sex toy. Just as she reaches the tip of orgasmic pleasure, she begins to imagine his lips on hers, his tongue entwined with hers. His large penis pumping into her. With a scream, she comes violently, cum spilling onto the chair.

Then her brain starts working again. "Oh no." She murmurs quietly, a huge contrast to her shrieks earlier. "Did I just touch myself to the thought of Talon?" Though she doesn't want to admit it, she knows the answer is a loud and resounding yes. Her core throbs rapidly, as her heart pounds in her ears. Her tails spread out on the chair, and the soft fur rubs against her smooth cheek. A knock sounds on the door.

"Ahri? Are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while." Amelia's familiar voice rings out. Ahri sits up immediately, suddenly feeling quite ashamed.

"Ah? Y-yes, I'm fine." Ahri answers, her face red with embarrassment. "I'll be out in a minute." She adds. She hears the announcer leave, and cleans herself and the chair off. She pushes open the door, her body still trembling slightly from the intense orgasms she had experienced a few minutes ago. Nevertheless, she tries to act normal when she reaches her seat, hoping that Talon wouldn't notice her shaky steps. His shirt is still off, and although she tries not to look at him, it's difficult for her to tear her eyes away from that piece of eye candy that sits just a few feet away. In an attempt to re-focus, Ahri looks at the pocket in front of her that contains many curious summoner items. There is a bottle of water, which Ahri takes eagerly for her throat is parched. She drains about half the bottle quickly. Then a recorded voice comes over the built-in announcement system.

"Hello. You will reach your destination in approximately five hours." It wakes Talon up and he opens an eye to see who had been speaking. _Five hours huh… _Ahri thinks. _Might as well take a nap. _And with that, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Talon watches her, thinking of how beautiful she looks.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The aircraft drops. Ahri's eyes blink open. She jumps to her feet. Talon is also alert, looking around. She looks out the window but it offers nothing, as everything is pitch black. Panicked, she looks at the clock that hangs on the front wall. Ten o'clock. They're still far from Ionia. Amelia runs in. "We're crashing!" Ahri's eyes widen.

"Crashing?!" She and Talon exclaim at the same time. Amelia nods.

"One of the engines failed and I'm really not sure where we're going to land. But we're near a string of islands, so hopefully on one of them." Ahri sits down onto her chair, brain working like crazy. Crash. Possible death. Stranded on island. These are the only things that echo in her mind. _I don't want to die!_ Ahri furiously crushes a conjured ball of essence. Talon stares at nothing, as he plays with a blade, running his fingers along each curved edge. The plane drops violently. Ahri's stomach goes with it. Amelia has gone off to who-knows-where. They're stuck on this aircraft and there is nowhere to go except down.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and review if you'd like c:

Cheers,

Serenity.


	4. Chapter 4

This is finally up. I'm sorry guys :p

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Island of the Fox

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sunlight. There is sunlight. She basks in its warm embrace until her temporary amnesia is lifted and she remembers the events of last night. "Ah!" She blinks her eyes open. Ahri finds herself on a sandy beach, with peaceful rolling waves crashing right before her eyes. She stretches a hand, and then the other, making sure that she still has complete control over her body and that nothing is missing. Slowly, she pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks around for signs of life. She can't find anything. No sign of Amelia either. The wrecked remains of the flying aircraft lie on the white grains, and Ahri wonders if she can salvage anything. Pushing herself off the ground, she stumbles to the ruins, her head feeling like it's splitting apart.

The door to the aircraft opens with a loud creak, and some sort of vapor escapes as the metal hinges swing back. Memories of last night fill her mind, and she winces. She had jumped out of the emergency door, but she had no idea if Talon was behind her. The first thing Ahri notices is the body of Amelia, lying in a nearby chair. Ahri runs over, checking for a pulse. There _is _one. It's faint, very faint. A couple seats behind Amelia, Ahri can see an outline of another figure. "T-Talon?" She murmurs quietly. There is no response. She moves closer. Now she can see his figure more clearly. She can't see his face, and he looks like he's dead. "Talon!" She calls his name again, firmer this time. Still, there is only silence that answers her.

Like before, when she is close enough, Ahri presses two shaking fingers to his neck. She's actually never seen him like this before, so vulnerable. _Hm… I could kill him so easily right now…_ She giggles. _But I must move these two out of here. _Ahri returns to see if she can wake Amelia up to help her carry Talon because he's a pretty heavy guy. But she's gone! "Amelia?!" There's a hint of panic in her tone. "Amelia…!" She looks around, but there is nothing but sand. _Strange…_ But this is no time to worry about her when Talon needs help. Obviously Amelia was able to move or something because she had left. Hooking both arms around Talon she is about to drag him up when an eye opens.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A growl. Ahri retracts her arms immediately, letting the mid-suspended Talon fall to the ground with a loud _thump_. "Fuck!" He curses loudly as he rubs his now painful behind. _Whoops._ Ahri thinks.

"Are you alright?" She asks..

He snarls. "You just dropped me after I've been in a plane crash. Do you _think_ I'm alright?" He spits out a statement that drips with sarcasm. She sticks her tongue out at him. _God, what is it about him that makes me so childish?! _She thinks furiously as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry, jeez. No need to be so mean…" She watches as he gets up slowly and looks around him. "Amelia's disappeared." Ahri holds out a hand and he takes it slowly. She leads him out of the aircraft and onto the soft sand. Talon groans slightly as he collapses onto the grains.

"So how do we get off this place?" He stares up at the bright sky before covering his eyes with a hand tiredly. "Is there anyone else here?"

Ahri shakes her head and realizes that he can't see her. "No. We're alone here." She sighs. "We'd best find some shelter before night falls." Talon grunts in exasperation as he gets up. He follows Ahri away from the aircraft and deeper into the trees. "Hey, look, a clearing!" She yells excitedly, pointing at a tree-less area near the side of a large rock face.

"Why don't we find a cave instead…" Talon doesn't want to admit it, but he hates sleeping under the sparse protection of trees. Ahri rolls her eyes and mutters something about his pickiness before walking on. "Hey, wait." She stops and watches him with piercing eyes as he moves around the giant rock. And there it was, a deep hole in the rock. "Here." The hole is tiny, just enough for them to climb through.

"We can't sleep here, it's just a… tunnel?" Ahri takes a closer look and realizes the hole leads somewhere. She crawls through the tunnel and finds herself in a rather large cave. "Holy…" She can't even find the words to speak for she is impressed at the huge cavern. Talon appears after a few moments.

"See. Told you a cave would be better." The excitement for Ahri has worn off some and she feels rather suspicious. _First Amelia disappears and now this?_ But her thoughts are interrupted when Talon starts moving out of the cave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He turns around. "I'm going to the aircraft to see if any food survived the crash. And to see if there is anything we can use. You do realize we're probably going to be here for a while." Ahri feels like she's behind, for she didn't think of searching the aircraft first. "You should go get water or something." From underneath his cloak, Talon pulls out a glass. "I took it when the plane first started descending." Ahri nods. Talon climbs out of the cavern and she follows suit. They go their separate ways.

Ahri plays with an orb of essence as she scours the area for food. She can hear running water and heads towards it quickly. She comes across in small stream and fills the glass with the clear water. Ahri kneels down beside the water edge and stares at her own reflection. Her mind wanders back to Talon and his face. "Ugh, no, stop." She shakes her head as she tries to wipe those thoughts from her mind. She drops her hand into the water and that causes ripples, breaking her reflection. Ahri washes her face of the dirt and grime. The sun is starting to sink into the horizon. "I should find some berries." She says as she stands up.

Talon has no luck at the aircraft. All the food has been badly charred or… it looks a bit like taken. He casts that aside as he rifles through the wreckage. On the ground, underneath Ahri's chair, there's a small package. Talon zeros in on it like a hawk and discovers that it's a small package of summoner "crackers". With that as the only fruit of his search, Talon heads back to the cave. Ahri is already inside, absentmindedly playing with three small fires that spin around her. "I found some crackers." He throws them down beside her and she picks them up, looking at them carefully.

"I have water and I found some berries."

Talon realizes that he should have gotten some firewood or something of the sort but he doesn't mention it. Outside, it's already dark and the cold is settling in. Talon is rather envious of Ahri, for she has her tails to keep her warm. His cape is thin, but he takes it off anyways and drapes it over himself anyways. The cave is incredibly dark, but not completely black. He can barely make out her shape, but he can see that she's bundled up, warm. Talon lets out a small sigh.

"Goodnight, Talon." Ahri mutters quietly, not really expecting a reply. She didn't receive one. She thinks that he would be tired and she is right. Talon drops off to sleep almost immediately. The same fascination that had struck her on the plane makes Ahri keep watching him. She notices him shivering. She thinks about it for a second, and decides that since he's sleeping, he won't notice anyways. She moves closer to him and wraps two tails around him. He stops shivering somewhat, and she smiles before falling asleep herself. Little does she know, he's actually awake.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The sound of chirping birds stirs Ahri from her sleep. It looks to be rather early in the morning. Talon sleeps soundly beside her, still wrapped in her tails. She silently creeps out of the cavern and makes her way to the river to clean herself up. Half an hour later, she crawls back into the cave and Talon is awake. "Good morning!" She greets cheerfully as she slips some berries into her mouth.

"What kind of berries are these? Are they safe to eat?" Talon shoots her a look that seems to suggest that he believes she would try to poison him.

"I believe the summoners call them _strawberries_." Talon takes a gulp of water before sampling on berry. It's good. Ahri watches him. _Gosh, he's attractive_.

"Hey. We need firewood." Talon gestures for her to follow him outside. The two walk in silence until Talon breaks it. "We're heading towards the beach I saw some wood there." Ahri nods. They reach the beach fairly quickly and in the sunlight, it's a pretty sight. The water seems to shine against the peaceful blue sky. On the warm sand, there is a crate. "What's this?" Talon mutters as he walks towards it. It's sealed. He pulls out a knife and breaks it open.

Inside lies several bottles filled with a dark liquid. Ahri grabs one and uncorks it easily. She sniffs it. "Smells sweet." She holds it out to Talon. "Try it." He shoots her a dirty look.

"No way."

Ahri insists. "Please? I'll drink it after you." She doesn't really want to drink it but she'll have to if Talon actually does. She hopes its juice or something.

"If you'll stop talking, I'll drink it." He takes a long drink of the sweet-yet bitter liquid. It escapes Ahri and Talon's notice that on the side of the box, in clear block letters, it says ALCOHOL. "This is pretty good." Talon says as he takes another swig, then passes the bottle to Ahri. Talon, having never had alcohol before, has very low tolerance. The bars in Noxus and the rest of Valorean don't serve summoner alcohol. As does Ahri. His head already feels a bit dizzy. Ahri takes a small sip. She's not too fond of the taste. Talon takes the bottle back and takes another long drink. He stumbles a little as he walks. "Uh, Talon, are you alright?"

"Yeah of couuurse." He slurs a bit. She gives him a dirty look before deciding that he's useless. She picks up another bottle of the liquid and instructs Talon not to drink it. She can see the firewood they had come for not too far away. She gathers a few pieces and the two head back; Talon is extremely drunk.

Back in the cave, Ahri attempts to start a fire by rubbing two pieces of wood together. It takes quite a while, but it works. The orange glow fills the space with warm light. "Oooh, fire." Talon says childishly as he laughs. Ahri rolls her eyes as she takes a drink of the water from the cup. She realizes that they will have to trip animals to stay alive. They need actual food. But after a trip to the river and berry bush, the sun has already set and Ahri decides to trip animals tomorrow. When she returns to the cave, Talon is still rather intoxicated for he has finished a bottle of alcohol.

"Here, eat." She tries to push a berry into his mouth but he shakes his head in refusal.

"I want something else." He smiles cutely, a look that seems out of place on his usually serious face.

Ahri looks confused. "But we don't have anything else. What do you wa—ah!" She's interrupted when Talon pulls her down and smashes his lips onto hers. She can taste the alcohol on his soft mouth. _Oh, he feels so good._ His tongue slips into her mouth and the thought strikes her that she shouldn't be doing this but she pushes it aside. His hands roam to her backside and to her ass. He squeezes her firm butt tightly, enjoying the feeling.

Her hands slip around his chiseled waist and her mouth stays on his. "Mmm…" She moans quietly as she pulls open his shirt, revealing his abs. He lets go of her to pull off his cape and she helps him by throwing it over her back, right into the fire.

"Agh, my cape!" He pushes her off him and pulls his cape out of the fire. It's ruined. "Fuck." He curses.

"Sorry!" Ahri sheepishly moves to the side as Talon angrily touches the burned pieces. "I didn't mean to do that…" He doesn't say anything. Ahri looks worried but there is nothing she can do to calm him down for he loved his cape.

After a few very tension-filled minutes, Talon speaks. "I have a replacement back at the institute." Ahri looks surprised, for Talon had calmed himself down. "I suppose you can be forgiven." Ahri can hardly believe her ears. She still remembers an incident last year when Riven had accidentally broken one of Talon's favorite blades. He had ignored her for a month and thrown almost every game they both had been in. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She shoots him a small smile.

Talon rolls over. "Yeah, whatever." Talon attempts to fall asleep but tonight, he wants to cuddle with Ahri again. _The fuck is wrong with me._ He tries to imagine something else to distract him but she remains in a corner of his mind. Little does he know, she wants to do the same.

Ahri realizes that with Talon there, she would be able to fall asleep easily. "I'm going for water." She grabs the glass, dumps the rest of it onto the fire to put it out, and heads out. She reaches the river quite easily and she fills the glass with water. What she doesn't know Is that Talon had sneaked out and followed her. And there he is, hiding behind a large bush watching her. Ahri trips as she gets up. Mud gets on her body. "Damn." She mutters. She decides to take a bath. Stripping down to her birthday suit, Ahri steps into the cool stream. Talon can feel his boner forming as he watches her wash herself in the moonlight. Water drips from her breasts and each drop travels down her hourglass-shaped figure. He longs to turn his fingers along every inch of her skin, and to bury himself within her breasts.

All of a sudden, the image of half-naked Talon pops into her mind. She can almost feel his arms around her again, and his lips at hers. Her breathing starts getting heavy as she imagines his rock hard abs. Her vagina is already wet at this point and her fingers are at it. "Oh…" She moans softly. "Oh, Talon…"

He can hardly believe it, a great beauty like her touching herself to the thought of him. His penis grows painfully harder, as he just barely holds himself back from leaping out of her. He shifts his foot and the bush rustles.

"Who's there?" Ahri exclaims, her fox ears twitching.

Talon knows that his cover has been blown. "Me." He boldly struts out of the bush. Ahri's face is a mixture of excitement and embarrassment.

"T-Talon!" She covers one of her breasts with her hand and moves to hide the other one when her eyes lock onto his obvious boner. "Oh dear". He smirks as he continues moving towards her.

"Is the water cool? I think I'd enjoy a bath myself." He drops his pants and his shirt in one fluid movement.

Ahri feels paralyzed. She can barely speak or move. She just watches him as he enters the stream, his penis protruding boldly from the water. "Talon." She mutters quietly.

"Yes?" he replies as if everything is absolutely normal.

She suddenly feels a burst of boldness. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sneak Peek: I'm working on a new story that involves high school, and champions. That won't be out for a looong time haha.

I'm also working on a new pairing. hinthint its Riven. (; I still need a plot LOL. Let me know me know if you have any ideas and shoot me a PM. Thank you all.

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
